


Innocent Baby Doll

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Make Up, Photography, Shibari, dom!dick, innocence!kink, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick Roman is convincing Lucifer slowly but surely to let him bind him with Shibari.





	Innocent Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Shibari Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

 

“Beautiful,” Dick breathed as he took a step back to admire his little doll.

Lucifer was sitting in a chair in front of him, wearing only a pair of very short cut off jean shorts. Dick allowed his eyes to linger at the prominent bulge in the shorts before travelling up the younger man’s torso and arms, admiring the careful Shibari he had done. 

He didn’t do anything overly fancy, still easing Lucifer into the idea of being bound so intricately and possibly suspended while being bound. It was a simple enough design of intricate knots over his beautiful submissive’s arms and neck, tying them together with a gorgeous robin’s egg blue Shibari rope. It gave Lucifer the feeling of a collar on his neck and also had the added bonus of binding his arms together. He couldn’t move his arms too far away, lest he chokes himself. There was also a simple harness, holding everything together. It looked so good against his skin, and he was hard in his slacks.

Finally, Dick allowed himself to look over Lucifer’s face. He had insisted Lucifer do some make up, to make himself look like the little doll that he knows Lucifer to be. His fragile, beautiful doll, and Lucifer had done  _ extraordinarily  _ well. His skin was smooth and matte, with a pearlescent sheen to his temples, cheeks, the tip  of his nose, and the very top of his cupid’s bow lips. Bright blue eyes, so warm and open, were framed by long, thick black lashes. The top lid was covered in a dusty rose shadow and lined with thin black liner, while his lower lid was simply lined with a white shadow, as if to make his eyes pop more. A warm nude lip color coated Lucifer’s lips. He had overdrawn them in pencil to make them look fuller, and had put a glittery lip gloss on to complete the look. 

Fuck, he was gorgeous. His perfect doll. So meek and mild with just the right combination.

“How do the ropes feel, my little doll?” Roman asked, running a finger over the knots along Lucifer’s forearm. He watched the younger man shiver from the gentle touch and the pet name. 

“Good, Sir,” he whispered softly. “Really good.”

“Feel like you’re being hugged?” Roman asked as he reached down to undo the shorts Lucifer was wearing. 

“A little bit, yeah,” Lucifer breathed, tensing and hissing as his full and heavy cock was exposed to the cool air of Roman’s penthouse. He tugged lightly at the bonds holding him and gasped as they tugged on his neck. 

“Beautiful,” Roman praised as he watched Lucifer’s back arch. He picked up his camera and began taking pictures of his bound submissive. “Now just look sweet and innocent for the camera, little doll.” 

And Lucifer did look sweet and innocent, which was a feat to do with the fact that he was bound in rope and his cock was out of his very skimpy shorts. But between the pose, Lucifer’s make up, and his overall demeanor, he looked very much like a twink Roman picked up off the streets, although there was muscle and definition coursing throughout Lucifer’s toned, every so lightly tanned body.

Roman chose a good pose for the Shibari. It helped with the sweet, innocent look he loved seeing Lucifer portray. It was a simple enough design that it didn’t take long (he didn’t want Lucifer to get antsy), and yet was elegant. He’s always loved the Shibari, or Kinbaku, way of bondage much more than the traditional forms of bondage. It was elegant. Refined. It told a story within the ropes, and you could do  _ so much more  _ with Shibari than with traditional bondage. Roman looked forward to the day that he could suspend Lucifer in a chest harness and his legs together, arms outstretched, with the ropes looking like wings. He knew his doll would look beautiful like that. To cover Lucifer in the intricate knots and ties of Shibari like they are vines along his naked flesh was Roman’s favorite fantasy that was slowly becoming reality.

“You’re gorgeous, baby doll,” Roman whispered softly as he zoomed in on Lucifer’s clasped hands, the twin lines of soft blue knots perfect against his skin. 

“Sir,” Lucifer moaned, tilting his head and hands back so he didn’t choke, and Roman quickly moved around the chair to catch the arch in Lucifer’s back, his lust filled face with closed eyes appearing over the back. His hands were still clasped and if Roman didn’t know any better, he’d say it looked like Lucifer was praying. 

“Don’t worry,” he soothed, running his fingers through short, soft blond hair. He gave it a good yank and admired his handiwork of the Shibari once more. Lucifer keened and bright blue eyes looked up at him, lost in need and want. “You’ll be on my cock soon enough, my little doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
